


Blackmail Material (Spencer Reid x Reader)

by Blairdiggory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: And all the BAU gang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with some semblance of plot!<br/>The violence tag is mostly just a precaution! There is blood and talk of an unsub's suicide in the second chapter, so please be prepared!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“EMILY I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO PROFILE EACH OTHER.”  
“Oh, come on, Y/N, I don’t need to be a profiler to see it. It’s written all over your face every time you look at him.” Emily grinned evilly.  
“Oh God, really?” Spencer couldn’t know you liked him. Like, like-liked him. Loved him? You weren’t good at terming those words. You mean, he was adorable and sweet and funny and smart and caring and cute and God oh God you were thinking about him again. You wrenched your attention back to Emily, who had a knowing look on her face.  
“Just tell him.” Emily took you by the shoulders. “I guarantee he feels the same way.”   
“You can’t possibly know that.”  
“Then go ask the guy who knows everything.” Emily smiled. “We just want you to be happy, Y/N.”  
“Wait, who’s this ‘we’ that you’re talking about?”  
You noticed that the rest of the team (excluding Reid), who you could have sworn were out of earshot, suddenly became incredibly interested in their work.  
“ALL OF YOU ARE SERIOUSLY-“  
“Convinced you and Reid are perfect for each other? Yes,” Rossi said, a smile creeping onto his face like a black widow. “We are.”  
“Rossi, you’ve had like fifty wives, you don’t get to make love decisions.”  
Rossi feigned hurt, and the rest of the team snickered behind their folders.  
“Really, Hotch? Even you?” you asked, hoping the logic-minded head of the team would see that this was a futile effort.   
“Well, I certainly can’t allow anyone on the team being in a relationship with another member. It would break FBI policy,” Hotch said, matter-of-factly.  
“See?” You mentally pumped your fist triumphantly.  
“But I can make an exception just this once.” He smiled one of his rare Hotch smiles.  
“Gee, thanks, Hotch.”  
At that point, Reid walked into the room. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” His swept his long hair out of his eyes and swung his satchel to the side of his chair. “Did I miss anything?”  
“Yeah,” Morgan said. “Y/N was just telling us that-“  
“-that we really don’t have time to be wasting on this case,” you said quickly. You’d been getting good at lying, especially since the team started to suspect your crush on Reid. But apparently, not good enough, given recent events.  
“Where are we going this time?” Reid asked, oblivious to the smirks the team was giving you and him.  
The team finally snapped to work and hunkered down on the case.

You, Emily, and JJ hopped into the first elevator while the guys decided to take the next one. Once you were gone…  
“So, Reid,” Morgan started. “Are you gonna tell Y/N you’re in love with her?”  
“What?” Reid thought he was hiding his affections pretty well, which was a total miscalculation. His heart started beating faster every time he thought about you. Ever since you’d joined the BAU, he’d thought you were pretty, but then you turned out to be amazing and loving and witty and he just loved you to pieces. But he couldn’t tell you. That would break your friendship, wouldn’t it? At least, that’s what he’d always read…  
“Come on, Reid, every time you look at her, you get this look on your face,” said Morgan.  
“What look?”  
“The look you have on your face right now.”  
“Um, I’m pretty sure that’s just my face,” Reid said, trying to play off the heat in his cheeks.  
“Uh huh. You know she loves you too? She just admitted it, right before you came in.”  
“What?! No, she didn’t!” But Reid couldn’t hide the elation he felt at the thought of you liking him back. Unfortunately, the second elevator came before Morgan could confirm or deny Reid’s accusation.  
“We should really focus on the case,” Reid fended off the question and refused to look at Morgan the entire ride down, while Hotch and Rossi exchanged laughing looks the entire time.

-Five Days Later Time Skip-

You and the team had solved the case and saved the unsub’s final victim, but it had been a rough week. You couldn’t believe you all had been so lucky, but all that work had left everyone drained. You and Reid had been playing cards on the private jet (he always won, but you were getting better, learning his patterns and his poker face) until you could barely keep your eyes open, and you and Reid turned in for the night. You leaned back on the couch and closed your eyes. While Reid did the same, he watched you falling asleep, not in a stalkerish sort of way, but in a way that he loved every fiber of your being and was happy to see you so relaxed after such a long week. After your breathing slowed, he sank into a stupor too…  
When Emily and Morgan looked up again. Your head was on Spencer’s shoulder, and his chin was resting on your head, but both of you, asleep, were completely oblivious to this. Emily looked at Morgan. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“Oh yeah,” he said.  
Both of them took out their phones and started snapping photos of the two of you.  
“So,” Emily said between snaps. “You think this’ll convince them to tell each other?”  
“Maybe,” said Morgan while sending a picture to Garcia. “But for now, this is perfect blackmail material.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, God…” you said, still looking at the text you had received earlier. It had a picture of you and Spencer from the last case the team was had because on the ride home, APPARENTLY, you had fallen asleep on Spencer’s shoulder. The message was from Emily. “You have one week to confess to him, or I show him the picture.”  
You had spent the last hour pleading with Emily to delete the picture to no avail. You had even considered having Penelope hack her phone to delete it, but Penelope shipped you and Spencer hard enough that you knew she wouldn’t do it. You were out of options.  
“Stupid blackmail material....” you mumbled, though you felt a warmth in your gut, a sort of butterflies in your stomach feeling, when you looked at the picture. Damn, you loved Spencer Reid.

“Oh, my God…” Spencer ran his hands through his hair, staring at the text he had received earlier from Morgan. It had a picture of him and y/n from the last case the team had been on. Apparently, he had fallen asleep with his head on yours. The message was from Morgan. “You have one week to confess to her, or I show her the picture.”   
He had spent about an hour pleading with Morgan to delete the picture, but Morgan just kept sending him aggravating texts with lots of winky faces. He had thought that maybe Garcia would delete the picture from Morgan’s phone if he asked, but he knew that she ‘shipped’ you two too hard to do anything like that. He was out of options.   
“I hate blackmail material…” he mumbled. Despite his words, he felt a surge of joy to see the picture. Damn, he loved you.

“Hey, y/n!” Spencer sort of yelped it out when you entered the office on Monday. It was the first time he’d seen you since the message.  
“Hey, Spencer!” You gave him a grin, even though you were shaking on the inside. You hadn’t seen him since the message.   
“Did you have a good weekend?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I did. I went to-”  
“Guys, we have a case,” JJ said urgently.  
You and Spencer cut the chitchat and followed her into the conference room. Emily and Morgan were looking pointedly at you and Spencer respectively, but both of you ignored them and tried to intently focus on the case at hand. Emily rolled her eyes at Morgan. This was going to be harder than they thought.   
On the plane ride, both you and Spencer chose seats as far away from the couch you two had fallen asleep together on as possible. Neither of you noticed the other doing it. Penelope informed the team that the killer this time was armed and on the run. He had killed four women, possibly more, and was moving quickly across the California countryside. There weren’t a lot of people in the area he was moving in, making it hard to trace him, and while you had to act quickly and efficiently, there was no denying the distracted feeling in the back of your mind, especially when Emily walked passed you on the way to the bathroom, and whispered in your ear:  
“Five more days.”

“He’s trapped in the convenience store,” Hotch informed the team. Morgan and Prentiss had just called him from the field. “The San Diego police have him surrounded. He’s taken the cashier hostage.”  
“What do we know about the cashier?” you asked.  
“She’s 22 years old and has a family in La Jolla. The convenience store job is helping her pay her way through college.”  
“The unsub values children. If we can use her age and her family to our advantage, we can get him to let her go,” you said.   
“This type of situation suggests an ending in suicide, either by cop or by ending it himself. Any ideas how to get him out alive?”  
JJ spoke up.  
“We should use Y/n as the liaison. She’s younger than me. That’ll play to the unsub’s childhood delusions.”  
“No.”  
Everyone turned to Spencer, who had vetoed the plan.   
“I can go in instead,” he said. “We’re about the same age. Let me go.”  
“Y/n’s female. The unsub won’t trust men, even if you aren’t an alpha male type. He needs to feel in control. She’s our best shot, age-wise and sex-wise,” Hotch reasoned.  
Spencer looked like he wanted to retort, but he had no comeback. He passive-aggressively sipped his coffee. Hotch and JJ locked eyes, both making the same plans.   
“JJ, I need to talk to you about how to send the message about the unsub to the public. This could end badly.” JJ followed Hotch out of the conference room, leaving you and Spencer alone. You both sat in silence for a little bit. Spencer was avoiding eye contact with you, staring at his coffee, until you spoke up.  
“Hey-” He looked at you. His bangs brushed his eyelashes in that cute way they sometimes did. This conversation was going to be harder than you thought it would be. “This is my first time really talking to an unsub. Do you have any advice?”  
“Remember that you’re the one in control,” he said. He stood up and collected his papers.   
“Am I really in control?”  
“In a sense. You need to know you’re trying to help him, and that’s what you should convey.”  
“How do I do that? Like, do I negotiate with him? Do I lie to him? Do I dance around the truth or tell it to him straight?” He looked in your eyes. Suddenly, you weren’t talking about the unsub anymore.   
“I think you’ll know when the time comes,” he said slowly. Then, before you could react, he sped around the table and kissed you. Before you could fully comprehend the feeling of his lips on yours, he pulled away, put his things under his arms, and walked out of the room, barely turning around as he wished you good luck.

You and JJ took a car to the scene while Hotch and Reid took another. The conversation was one-sided as JJ tried to coach you on what to say to the unsub. When she realized you weren’t really paying attention, she showed concern.  
“You don’t need to be this nervous about this. Sometimes things don’t play out well no matter what we do, but if we have to try. You’ll be great.” She touched your arm in a friendly gesture. You jumped.  
“You’re that shaken up, huh?”  
“What? No, it’s not that, it’s just… Spencer.”  
“What about him?” JJ asked, trying not to smirk.  
“He just… kissed me.”  
“WHAT? WHEN?”  
“Just now, before we left… and after it, he just ran out the door… what does that mean?”  
“Y/n, he’s in love with you. I think he’s worried about you getting hurt on this assignment, and he panicked. He had to do something just in case…”  
“In case things go wrong?”  
“Yeah.”  
You sat in silence for a while longer.   
“I better live through this,” you said. 

“You are SO STUPID,” Morgan told Spencer on the phone. Hotch was grinning from the driver’s seat. “You kissed her, then ran out on her? What the heck was that?”  
“I panicked! What was I supposed to do?”  
“Uh, confess your undying love for her BEFORE everything could go to hell?”  
Spencer paled.  
“What if she doesn’t make it out of this?”  
“Have you seen her do anything before? She’ll be fine. YOU, on the other hand, are not fine and need to get your skinny ass in gear and give her a real kiss.”

Hotch and Spencer got to the crime scene just as the unsub let the cashier go. You were standing in front of the unsub, who was out of the store with his gun pointed on you.   
“Oh, God…” Reid said, jumping out of the car. Morgan saw him get out and headed back to see him.  
“She’s doing fine, Reid. This is all part of the process.”  
“You don’t want to do this.” Spencer could hear you talking. He and Morgan walked closer to where you were.   
“Why not? I’m gonna die anyway,” the unsub said. “Might as well take a cop down with me.”  
“You don’t have to die. We can make things better for you,” you said.  
“Better? You think I want better? No, I’m going down no matter what. No matter what…”  
He paused to think.   
“And if I’m going down, it’s gonna be on my terms.”  
He put the gun to his head.  
“NO!” you yelled.  
It was too late. You felt blood splatter all over your face, your hair, and your clothes. You tried not to open your mouth, but you still tasted iron. You heard Spencer yell your name somewhere far away. Cops were shaking their heads and holstering their weapons.   
You were stunned. This was the first time you’d tried to save an unsub personally, and you had failed. You had failed to save someone’s life. You didn’t feel like moving. You couldn’t look away from the body.  
“Y/n…” You heard Spencer next to you. You started, then made to wipe some of the blood off of your face. When you pulled your hand away, you saw blood mixed with tears and realized you were crying.   
“I couldn’t…”  
“Yeah,” Spencer said. “That happens sometimes.”  
You started crying harder, and the two of you sort of melded together. You folded your arms into his chest. You put your head on his shoulder, his head fell on yours, and his arms went around your body. You stayed together until the the ambulance came to take away the unsub’s body.   
Spencer finally moved his arm around your shoulder and walked you toward one of FBI vans, where he wet a tissue with a water bottle and cleaned off your face. You began to calm down.  
“Sorry about the blood on your shirt…” you hiccupped.   
He gave you a wan smile. “It’s no problem. I’m just glad you’re okay. You should’ve let me go instead.”  
That reminded you of what had happened back at the police station. Now was probably the wrong time to ask, but…  
“Hey, Spence? What happened back at the station? When you… you know…”  
Spencer blushed, but closed the distance between your faces and kissed you softly. He nearly had a heart attack when you kissed back. When you pulled apart, you were both beaming.  
“So, uh, would you like to do something this weekend? Like a date? There’s a great Indian place near the Quantico building,” Spencer said.   
“I’d love to!” you said back.   
Emily and Morgan walked around the car to see if you two were ok to go back to the plane, just to see you two kiss again.   
“Yeah! Get some, Pretty Boy!” Morgan said, smirking. You two pulled away blushing.   
“And to think, all we needed to do was blackmail you guys…” Emily said.  
“Wait, you got blackmailed too?” you asked Spencer.  
“Yeah. I guess I could show you the picture now…” Spencer pulled out his phone.  
“...wait, that’s the same picture they blackmailed me with…”  
“...MORGAN!”  
“EMILY!”  
The two blackmailers cackled maniacally, then walked away, shaking their heads, while you two fumed. 

On the way back home in the plane, you and Spencer fell asleep on the couch, you with your head on Spencer’s shoulder, he with his head on yours.

The End


End file.
